Report 520
Report #520 Skillset: Psionics Skill: PsychicPush Org: Pyromancers Status: Completed Dec 2010 Furies' Decision: Balance loss will be given to the moved player. Problem: Currenly PsychicPush is almost meaningless in combat. Not only does recovery from it take much longer than simply using Gust, but Gust itself already handles pretty much any attempt to move another from the room. For these reasons, PsychicPush is pretty much cast aside and rarely used. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make PsychicPush able to move someone up to 3-5 rooms that are within the line of sight. This would allow more variety and give reason for the longer recovery time versus using Gust. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make PsychicPush able to be used on oneself. This could be used in many circumstances, such as broken legs, etc. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Have PsychicPush blast all enemies in the room and move all that are able to be moved out into an adjacent room. Player Comments: ---on 12/9 @ 11:03 writes: Out of these, I prefer solution 2. No to solution 3. I've always thought the reason to use it was since you could combo it with two other channels to slow re-entry. ---on 12/9 @ 20:47 writes: I would think that solution 3 would require at least a 5p cost for it, as it sounds like scissorflip. Harmony has a skill similar to solution 2. It's not that fun to fight against, and I'm not sure mages need it. That being said, I support solution 1 as long as it respects nexii and has conditions similar to beckon, or alternatively, require target to be in the same room (as I'm guessing it currently is). ---on 12/10 @ 00:12 writes: Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't PsychicPush have a 100% chance of succeeding, whereas Gust has a chance to fail? I'm talking about the "You fail to muster enough power to move ." message. That bonus, as well as what Raeri said, seems to make it a viable skill by comparison. That said, though, I think solution 2 looks nifty and I wouldn't be opposed to it. ---on 12/10 @ 08:31 writes: I agree with Raeri and Senna in that I think this ability already has its unique uses. However, if it must be changed, I think Solution #2 is probably the best. To make it different from Akhoosh (which has a 1 power cost), perhaps movement should be to a random room? -- Also, if movement resistance is the problem, that should be addressed separately. (Sizes should matter again, but only default racial sizes! This might be good to think about with the pending racial changes.) ---on 12/11 @ 05:48 writes: Akhoosh goes through everything, including walls. PsychicPush is just a psionic gust. ---on 12/11 @ 20:08 writes: PsychicPush is only available through the Super psi channel. It has high likelihood of moving the target, followed by a 6 second channel rebalancing where psymet monks are inhibited from any other action (including movement and attacking). Momentum loss occurs at 7 seconds of kata inactivity. In contrast, beast gust acts immediately, is mostly reliable, doesn't penalize the monk from movement/attack, and regains beast balance in 8 seconds. The difference between skills to a psymet monk is staggering. Of the solutions provided, #2 appears like the 1p harmony skill akhoosh, and #3 appears like a powerless acrobatic scissorflip. At least kata throw/toss will prone the victim upon impact (though requires kata grapple for setup). Perhaps another suggestion would for p.push to prone or 1s stun. I prefer solution #1 as it offers something more original for psymet monks, though the issue of psi balance outweighing momentum deflation is still an issue. As such, none of these solutions really address how a psymet monk is to use psychic push. ---on 12/12 @ 08:53 writes: Given that it's a Pyromancer report, I would assume they are aiming for it to be useful for Psionic Mages, instead of tailoring to Psymet monks - most of whom don't really use psionic channels in combat and have them locked for defs. ---on 12/12 @ 09:50 writes: Agreed. Although, the skill is available to the mage archetype (which currently represent two guilds) and monk archetype (which represent four guilds). Shouldn't the skill be balanced around the needs of both? REPORT 447 raised this issue, but was rejected that there be a psionics for mages, and another psionics for monks. The two should never be divorced. I finder it utterly unacceptable that the skillset should be optimized around mages without any consideration for psymet monks. There are some psymet monk skills which rely on open channels (ex. shift, cell adjustment, suspended animation), so you assertion is entirely wrong. Please make considerations for how the skill will be used under both circumstances. ---on 12/12 @ 12:08 writes: Err, my logic is correct but example is wrong. Four mages, four monks (was thinking pre pyro/areo). What I meant to say is that since mages are tied to the cities, there is a larger outlet for monks to take up psionics. If/when Gaudi & Halli acquire monks, the scales will tip 4/6 mages to monks (not even accounting for Ackle or JoJo). Point being we need to think beyond psionics as a mage skillset, even if this report was initiated by a mage guild. ---on 12/13 @ 03:46 writes: Janalon's correct in that the skill should be usuable by both archetypes. It doesn't necessarily need to be equal use, but let's not have the disparity in usage for the current hyperactive for monks and bards. ---on 12/16 @ 18:08 writes: Psychicpush does take summon resistance into account, so it is capable of failing. No way to solution #3. Scissorflip/Squall/Whirlwind are all power costing or high in a skillset for a reason. You'll get every Mage in the game a scissorflip. Consider two Telekinetics working together with Barrier, for example, and it'll get old fast. Solution #2 can just be done by sipping anatine, but if that's too much, solutions 1 and 2 are fine. ---on 12/17 @ 05:47 writes: I'd rather see it just be made 100%, then, than any of these solutions. Solution 2 sounds like it would effectively negate pfifth, and solution 3, as has been noted, equates to scissorflip. Solution 1, if I must. ---on 12/22 @ 04:21 writes: If it's made 100%, it would negate pfifth anyhow though, technically. ---on 12/23 @ 21:54 writes: Fair enough, heh. Suppose my immediate response was the 'devil you know' since every bard knows that gust is 100% already. :P ---on 12/25 @ 17:18 writes: It should be noted that extending PsychicPush from Super to Sub OR Sub AND Super would have tremendous appeal to psymet monks. I feel that other than solution #1, this also be considered. I feel this is an effective solution because beast gust does't put psion off eq/bal with 8s recovery, and psychic push uses channels (competes with eq/bal) with 7s recovery. Putting the skill over to Sub would nearly halve recovery time. Sub is the only channel that would be of any real use to a psymet anyway. ---on 12/26 @ 15:02 writes: I'm not sure what this report is about. Psychicpush is a very good skill that allows you to gust in combination with a psionic offense, as well as through prismatic barriers.